


Fever of the Bone

by NekoJilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corps Humain, M/M, Obsession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoJilly/pseuds/NekoJilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a deux-cent-six os dans le corps humain et Sherlock peut tous les nommer. En particulier ceux de John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever of the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Of The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231571) by [theumbrellaseller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellaseller/pseuds/theumbrellaseller). 



**Fever Of The Bone**

 

_" He knew the anguish of the marrow_

_The ague of the skeleton;_

_No contact possible to flesh_

_Allayed the fever of the bone."_

 

**_ Whispers of Immortality, TS Eliot. _ **

 

()()()

 

Il y a deux-cent-six os dans le corps humain. Sherlock peut tous les nommer.

Il peut vous dire que le plus long os du corps est le fémur, qui se trouve dans la cuisse, et que le plus petit est l'os étrier, ancré profondément à l'intérieur de l'oreille. Il peut vous dire que chez un adulte, le squelette représente environ 30 à 40 pourcents du poids total du corps, et que la moitié de ce poids est dû à l'eau. Il peut vous dire que les os ont onze fonctions principales et les énumérer toutes, y compris le nom des substances chimiques qu'ils produisent.

C'est une fascination qu'il a eue toute sa vie, une qui a tellement bien cadré avec les compétences nécessaires pour son travail qu'il y pense à peine.

Il y a tellement de données qui peuvent être lues dans le développement d'un crâne,  la forme des mains, les fractures depuis longtemps cicatrisées du radius ou de l'humérus.

Il dispersait les os comme les devins de l'ancien temps et devinait leur histoire. Il connaissait leurs noms. Il étudiait la façon dont ils s'articulaient, la synergie des muscles et des tendons. Il les regardait bouger sous la peau, se retrouvant à fixer son colocataire alors qu'il se déplaçait dans leur appartement commun et lentement, très lentement, il se rendit compte que les os de John étaient magnifiques.

Sherlock fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait confronté à un problème. Il recueillit des informations.

 

()()()

 

Sherlock avait eu le crâne dès ses débuts dans les enquêtes. Quand il a commencé, dans un studio imprégné d'humidité, le crâne était le seul meuble qu'il possédait. Il avait perdu plusieurs dents au fil des années, et sa mandibule ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais il l'emportait partout avec lui comme un vieil ami.

Il parle toujours au crâne, mais l'os hyoïde – l'os en forme de fer à cheval qui supporte la langue – est perdu depuis longtemps. Il ne peut plus répondre.

Le crâne vit sur le manteau de la cheminée lorsqu'il n'est pas dans ses mains. Sherlock aime sentir la douceur de l'ossature sous sa main, de prendre à coupe le sommet de la tête, de glisser sa main en avant vers la courbe de l'orbite, et d'enfiler son doigt à travers comme vous le feriez avec une boule de bowling. Parfois il gratte doucement l'intérieur de la boite crânienne; ses ongles ont laissé des rainures peu profondes dans l'os pariétal. Dans ses mauvais jours (quand sa tête est vide, vide de données et d'informations, et que son esprit _se rebelle contre la stagnation_ ) Sherlock s'imagine que si on lui ouvrait le crâne, l'intérieur en révèlerait les mêmes marques.

Le crâne de John est radicalement différent. Il est plus petit, en particulier, et plus rond. John a des pommettes très peu saillantes mais c'est d'une manière ou d'une autre intriguant, comme un secret enfoui. En revanche, Sherlock s'attarde sans cesse sur le creux des tempes de John, sur l'arête de son nez et sur ses dents acérées et pointues. Il regarde son colocataire serrer les dents de frustration et suit la façon dont sa peau s'étire, projetant nettement sa mâchoire en relief.

Sherlock va faire courir son pouce le long de l'os de la mâchoire du crâne dans ses mains alors que ses yeux vont suivre la courbe de l'os jusqu'au creux présent sous son lobe d'oreille, et au-delà, jusqu'à la crête abritée derrière l'oreille – mais au lieu du cartilage, le bout de ses doigts effleure le vide. Il fait tourner la crâne, et s'imagine faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de John et plus bas, prenant en coupe la base de son crâne, passant le point vulnérable où l'os occipital s'articule avec les vertèbres ( _la première vertèbre cervicale s'appelle l'Atlas et elle articule le crâne avec l'épine dorsale, et Sherlock est conscient que beaucoup trouveraient ça poétique_ ) et descendant sur les processus épineux de la colonne vertébrale.

Le crâne humain est aussi unique qu'une empreinte digitale. Il est possible, compte tenu de connaissances précises et du bon logiciel, de reconstruire les traits du visage de son propriétaire longtemps après que la chair ait pourri. Sherlock n'a pas besoin de cela. Il pourrait retrouver le crâne de John parmi des milliers.

 

()()()

 

Les mains de John, ses petits doigts capables et rapides ( _composés de carpes, métacarpes et phalanges [proximale, intermédiaire, distale]_ ), la teinte rose pâle de ses ongles ( _ils ne sont pas faits d'os mais de kératine comme ses cheveux, mais captivent le détective tout autant, il les rongerait pour John s'il pouvait_ ), ses poignets pâles et délicats ( _ulna, ulna, ça roule sur la langue_ ) sont rarement entrevus au-dessus du gant que forment ses marques de bronzage – qui lui sont familières comme rien d'autre.

Il y a une phrase que Lestrade utilise de temps en temps; il dit que Sherlock connait Londres "comme le dos de sa main", mais Sherlock pense qu'il connait le dos de la main de John mieux que la sienne, mieux que Londres.

John fait la vaisselle. Les manches de son pull sont enroulées assez haut, juste au-dessus de ses coudes. Sherlock regarde les mains mouillées de son colocataire alors qu'il cherche un torchon à vaisselle, s'imagine lécher l'eau dégoulinant des collines et des vallées que forment les jointures du docteur. Les mains de John s'enroulent en deux poings puis s'ouvrent en étoile alors qu'il essaye d'en faire partir l'eau, mais des filets d'eau coulent malgré tout le long de ses avant-bras, perlent sur ses coudes et tombent au sol.

Et juste comme ça, les coudes de John devinrent la chose la plus érotique que Sherlock ait jamais vu.

 

()()()

 

Il y a vingt-six os dans un pied humain, un de moins que dans la main. C'est un fait qui plonge sans cesse Sherlock dans la perplexité. Que les mains de John – avec toute leur habileté et leur souplesse, les infinies combinaisons de muscles qui lui permettent de fermer le poing, de coudre une plaie, d'appuyer sur la gâchette, de taper à l'ordinateur, d'applaudir, de se tourner les pouces, de trimballer plusieurs coupes vides – aient un os seulement de plus que ses pieds est une chose déconcertante. Les pieds ne sont pas une partie attrayante de l'anatomie. Ce sont des choses à moitié formées, un aperçu d'évolution, à mi-chemin entre les appendices qu'ils étaient autrefois et les éléments qu'ils allaient devenir. Ils rappellent à Sherlock des racines pâles de légumes, enfouies au plus profond de la terre, et ils le dégoutent.

Jusqu'à ce que John marche un soir pieds nus, les bras chargés de linge propre. Sherlock regarde les orteils se tortiller dans le tapis comme des racines à la recherche de leur terre, et s'attend à ressentir de la répulsion. Mais elle ne vient pas. Au lieu de cela il observe, fasciné, la façon dont John cherche avec son pied une chaussette qu'il a fait tomber au sol, la récupère entre ses orteils et la passe adroitement dans sa main tendue. Le pantalon de pyjama du docteur est trop court pour lui, et les yeux de Sherlock s'attardent sur la bosse arrondie sur la cheville de John avant de suivre le va-et-vient des tendons sous la peau, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de ses pensées disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Sherlock est rappelé que le pied humain a un os d'écart avec la main, et il est impressionné.

 

()()()

 

Un jour, John cherche à atteindre une tasse sur l'étagère du haut de leur placard. Sherlock pense à ces hanches remuant contre la paume de ses mains pendant des jours.

 

()()()

 

Les sept premières côtes de la cage thoracique sont appelées les "vraies côtes".

La huitième, la neuvième et la dixième sont appelées les "fausses côtes".

La onzième et la douzième, quant à elles, sont les "côtes flottantes".

Les côtes flottantes n'ont aucun lien avec le sternum, et ce sont elles qu'il faut viser dans un combat au corps à corps. Sherlock l'a appris  de sa première expérience de combat à main nue.

Environ une à deux personnes sur cinq-cents ont une côte cervicale supplémentaire. Sherlock le sait d'une affaire qu'il a eue il y a un an.

La circonférence de la cage thoracique d'un adulte moyen se dilate de trois à cinq centimètres pendant l'inspiration. Sherlock le sait à force d'observer John.

John inspire et ses côtes appuient contre sa peau, visibles de la septième à la douzième. Si Sherlock pouvait placer ses mains sur les flancs du docteur, il pourrait les sentir apparaitre et disparaitre à chacune de ses respirations, comme un tour de magie.

Les côtes prisent individuellement n'ont pas de nom mais Sherlock leur a attribué des notes, s'imaginant les pincer pour en tirer des accords et des arpèges, faisant vibrer le cœur de John. Il pourrait ainsi surveiller la respiration du plus âgé, par la façon dont les os fléchiraient sous ses doigts comme les respirations du médecin deviendraient plus dures et plus rapides. Apparaissent, disparaissent. Apparaissent, disparaissent.

John lève les yeux de son poste, d'où il essaye désespérément de repasser sa chemise avant d'aller au travail. Ses dents pointues sont serrées autour d'un morceau de pain grillé. Le doux creux de sa gorge tourne ses clavicules en une accolade ou une étreinte, un signe utilisé pour indiquer deux lignes de musique de plus, pouvant être jouées simultanément. Ses hanches sont une parenthèse fermée.

Sherlock a hâte de s'amuser avec John.

 

()()()

 

Le squelette a de nombreuses fonctions, dont l'une d'entre elles est de fournir une protection pour les parties vulnérables du corps. Le cerveau. Les poumons. Le cœur.

C'est ce à quoi pense Sherlock alors qu'il se promène dans le salon, approximativement entre minuit et quatre heures du matin, avant de tomber sur John à moitié penché sur le sol devant la télé. Ses yeux sont pleins de sang et de sable. Il a ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les a enfermés dans ses bras joints, ne laissant aucune partie molle visible. Il y a une couverture étalée sur le sol à ses côtés. Il ne lève pas les yeux quand Sherlock arrive, ni lorsque la bouilloire commence à siffler, pas même lorsque Sherlock place une tasse de thé dans ses mains et qu'il incline sa grande carcasse à ses côtés.

Le silence entre eux est épais et lourd, et en quelque sorte parfumé, comme une senteur d'encens ou de lys de la vallée. John est immobile, trop immobile, douloureusement immobile; il s'est retiré à l'intérieur de lui-même, retiré derrière ses yeux. Il tient maladroitement son bras gauche. Lorsque la main de Sherlock se pose doucement sur son épaule, il hoche la tête, résigné.

Le détective se glisse derrière lui comme une ombre. Le cou de John se plie légèrement vers l'avant pour permettre une meilleure vue de sa cicatrice, et le souffle de Sherlock meurt dans sa gorge. De là il peut voir, pour la première fois, la vaste plaine qu'est le dos de John, la chaine de montagne de sa colonne vertébrale serpentant jusqu'à disparaitre en dessous de la ceinture de son pyjama. Il y a trente-trois vertèbres chez l'homme et Sherlock pense qu'il peut en voir la plupart, mais la télé clignote trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse se concentrer et il a besoin de ses mains pour compter. Les bras croisés de John donnent du relief à ses omoplates ( _dont l'os pair est la scapula, un vilain mot_ ), et Sherlock les regarde presser contre sa peau comme des ailes qui tentent de s'échapper.

Il tente désespérément d'ignorer la flexion des côtes de John ( _apparaissent, disparaissent, apparaissent, disparaissent_ ) et se concentre plutôt sur le nœud de chair torsadé sur l'épaule de John, la blessure de sortie. Ses doigts sondent la cicatrice avec une précision chirurgicale, se créant un rapport balistique tout en se déplaçant le long de la blessure. Il catalogue le calibre de la balle, l'angle d'entrée au point d'impact, estime à peu près le temps qu'il aurait fallu pour guérir – mais pour une fois il le fait en silence, puisque John sait déjà tout ça. Doucement il appuie un doigt (sur la plus petite surface possible, il n'est pas fait de pierre) dans la colonne vertébrale de John, qui cambre son dos docilement. Etourdi, Sherlock fait courir le bout de son pouce sur le bord émoussé de la scapula de son colocataire, puis à nouveau pour être sûr. Il y a une faille minuscule à cet endroit, imperceptible sauf si vous étiez à sa recherche, cachée sous le tissu cicatriciel.

"La balle…." mais sa bouche est sèche et il ne peut continuer.

"Elle a manqué l'artère principale. Elle a pris un éclat de mon omoplate, cependant" dit John, tendant le cou pour regarder Sherlock. Il fronce les sourcils. "Es-tu – "

Mais c'est trop, et Sherlock laisse échapper un profond souffle frissonnant, appuyant sa bouche contre la sixième vertèbre du docteur.

Et puis soudainement, John se tord dans ses bras, n'étant plus que bords irréguliers et tranchants, et dents pointues. La rotule est appelée la patella et c'est le plus grand os sésamoïde du corps humain, et elle est actuellement pressée dans la cuisse de Sherlock alors que la bouche de John rencontre la sienne. Les mains du détective glissent doucement pour prendre en coupe les omoplates de John; il sent la scapula se déployer contre ses paumes tel un battement d'ailes.

L'utilisation principale du squelette est de servir de cadre depuis lequel est construit le corps en entier. Une autre utilisation est de permettre le mouvement via la manipulation des muscles, des tendons et des articulations. Sherlock a regardé John bouger pendant des mois, mais maintenant la moindre des secousses le captive; John se déplace, et c'est pareil au mouvement des plaques tectoniques. Sherlock s'étend sur lui comme une carte, apprenant sa topographie avec ses mains et sa bouche. John est doux et dur dans les endroits les plus inattendus, et Sherlock essaie de son mieux d'apprendre ses reliefs, les monticules que forment ses clavicules, les sommets de ses coudes et de ses genoux. Il veut explorer le docteur jusqu'à connaitre son corps comme le dos de sa main, comme le dos de la main de John, comme Londres.

Il saisit fermement John et ce dernier lui rend son emprise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fondus l'un dans l'autre – si bien que s'ils n'avaient ni chair, ni muscles, ni peau, ils ne formeraient qu'un seul squelette. Ensemble, ils pourraient déjouer les scientifiques. Leurs hanches glissent l'une contre l'autre, et c'est comme-ci les sillons de la cage thoracique de l'un sont faits pour la cage thoracique de l'autre. A un moment dans la nuit, Sherlock se retrouve à remercier l'évolution pour l'os hyoïde de John.

_(L'os favori de Sherlock se trouve à la base de la colonne vertébrale, juste au-dessus du coccyx; il est appelé le sacrum, ce qui signifie sacré. Lorsque Sherlock y applique sa bouche, John perd tout contrôle.)_

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'ils se sentent endormis et mous et trop fatigués pour bouger, Sherlock tend la main vers John, et leurs métacarpiens se soudent en un nœud parfait de chair et d'os.

_Quand nous mourrons_ , pense Sherlock, _ils peuvent nous enterrer dans la même tombe, et une fois que nos chairs se seront désintégrées ils ne sauront pas à qui appartiennent quels os._

 

()()()

 

Il y a des parties de John que Sherlock ne pourra jamais voir. L'humérus, le fémur, la fibula, plusieurs vertèbres, des parties du bassin – elles sont enterrées trop profondément sous la surface. Parfois Sherlock s'allonge avec John et se contente de le toucher, murmurant dans sa barbe les noms latins de son partenaire. De temps à autre il y a un espace vide où le squelette disparait purement et simplement, et Sherlock, frustré, doit reprendre sa carte ailleurs. Lorsque cela se produit, John lui prend la main et la place sur sa hanche, son genou, ou sa huitième côte. "Nomme-moi" dit-il.

Après plusieurs semaines de relation, John rentre de l'hôpital avec un grand dossier dans les mains. A l'intérieur se trouve une liasse d'un pouce d'épaisseur contenant des radiographies et des IRM de son squelette en entier.

Il y a deux-cent-six os dans le corps de John. Sherlock peut tous les nommer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
